Rise of the new dawn
by magnusthered1999
Summary: The Astronomican has fallen and the 13th black crusade pushes deeper into the Imperium of man. However an Inquisitor of the ordo Xenos and a secret member of the ordo Sigilius finds a hidden asteroid base in the sol system where a new hope is found. Notice: Co written by EMP and me all fire emblem characters will be going by there English names.
1. Chapter 1

By Magnusthered1999 and Emp

The planet of San Leor was in ruins. While the forces of Chaos press deeper into the Ultramar Segmentum, my sisters and I try to hold this holy place from the enemy onslaught. Once this place was home to the daughters of the Emperor and saint Alicia Dominicia, now it reeks of blood and death. While screams and gunfire are heard in a constant rattle of devastation all around me I look to the heavens above for some sign of salvation. I find none. The skies above are aflame with the falling remnants of the planetary defense forces as the grim visage of the enemy fleet casts a dark pall that stretches to the horizon. Although my faith is as unshakable as my resolve I know that we will never see victory this day. My sisters and I enjoy a momentary respite from the enemy attack before I see yet another wave of traitor forces approaching our hilltop position from the North. The tattered wasteland that is San Leor will never be the same again but she is our home and we will defend her and fight for our emperor until our last dying breath.

The enemy was lead by Miriael Sabathiel. Once a sister superior of the order of our Martyred Lady she now leads the host of the chaos god Slannesh that arrived to lay siege on our homeowrld only three days ago. Ever since the Astronomicon went silent just over one year ago Abaddon the Despoiler sent the full might of the traitors against us. Many worlds have already fallen to this Black crusade and communications with the rest of the Imperiam has become extremely difficult. The darkest days of the Imperium of Man were upon us. Not since the days of the Horus Heresy have the forces of Chaos struck this deep into our world.

I was elevated to the position of Sister Superior less than six months ago. Just a few months prior to that the Astronomicon was lost to us and we ceased to receive credible news or other information other than what can mostly be considered rumor from local ships. All of the information that we had at our disposal reflected our greatest fear. This was not an isolated situation in San Leor, the Imperium as a whole had lost the use of the Astronomicon. It was then that we began to hear of worlds falling to a new Black Crusade. Without the Astronomicon, the Imperium has no way to marshal its forces across the universe to stem the dark tide of Chaos. Just days ago that tide came to our world which stands on the brink of ruin and despite innumerable calls for assistance we stand alone.

Wave after wave of corrupted and mutated hordes have descended upon our position and yet we still stand momentarily triumphant, albeit at great sacrifice. Where mere hours ago there were over thirty of us now only twelve remain. Now as I stand looking down upon the gathering hordes I can feel the servos in my silver power armor struggling to function depite their damage. my sisters, like me, are battered, bloodied, and suffering from utter exhaustion. Just moments moments ago Sisters Montu and Delleanor sacrificed themselves to fell a menace from the heart of the warp that is a vile amalgam of man, machine and warp energy known as a Defiler. The enemy had sent it in to finish us once and for all only to see it fall at our hands. Even now I can see the hulk of the metallic monster just a few feet away where Sister Allana works to forge its lifeless remains into an attempt at a final thrust from the jaws of the abyss into the heart of the forces descending upon us.

Here at the White Temple of San Leor do we make our final stand. This temple which was built as a beacon of light for all the galaxy is known throughout the universe because throughout the night it glows with incandescent light which the original tribesmen of this planet would meditate to as a way of communing with their God. Science of course, has intervened in the millenia since to establish a far more agnostic explanation. However, even now, we keep a well of light leading all the way into the planet itself to allow for the light effects.

Now as the enemy toward the temple in their final assault, we can see thousands of them in a full, frontal assault. We know the end is near but this day the Emperor has given us the means to strike at our enemy one last time. I signal to Allana to proceed as planned and the remainder of my sisters and I plunge forth into the heart of the enemy phalanx. With bolter and sword we strike out frlling enemy after enemy in innumerable quantity with unparalleled bravery and skill. Alas, it is too little, too late. We begin to get overwhelmed by the sheer number of demonic terrors and several more sisters fall when I see it.

You see the site of the White Temple is where eons ago a meteor of a previously unknown metal we now call Urnu impacted and embedded itself into the surrounding area. This metal is generally harmless and causes the intricate play of lights which the tribesmen worshiped. However in studying the metal our order discovered thst this meteor was in fact a substance expelled from the Eye of Terror itself as a substance which becomes highly unstable when exposed to warp energies. The resulting explosion from a much larger meteor in the warp perhaps resulted in this one. Now I allow myself a brief but sullen smile as Allana and Sister Tyrie push the remains of the still warp infused metal monstrosity into the well. Just as I too feel the rip of claws and teeth into my skin it is over in a flash of light. For even as the plantet has fallen to the Abaddon's Black Crusade, a white light rips apart the countryside for miles destroying tens of thousands of Chaos hordes and the last of the Sisters of San Leor.


	2. Chapter 2

The New dawn Chapter 2

By Magnusthered1999 and EMP

Authors note:Sorry it took so long it took awhile for Emp to edit the chapter will work on the third soon. please comment, review and like

We do not own Warhammer 40k

Lord Admiral Martius Deley sat on his Command Throne aboard The Emperor's Fury, an Emperor class battleship with well over four thousand souls aboard and with a distinguished history of service to the Imperium. A relatively young man for his rank in his mid-forties, he bore a muscled physique hardened by war and a cybernetic left eye as a constant reminder of the bloody engagement that cost him his eye but made his career. The Imperial navy uniform that he wore bore plentiful evidence of his martial accomplishments but to Deley none shown quite as brightly as his Medal of Valor for the Battle of Calth. Even today he would instinctively feel for his eye at the mere thought of the engagement. Yet the Lord Admiral knew that there was little time for such reminiscing. The command bridge was buzzing with activity. Navigators, ship serfs and other crewmen were preparing for a warp jump.

Deley was stationed in the Segmentum Solar ever since the fall of the Astronomicon. He, along with three other admirals commanded the fleets assigned to help defend Holy Terra from attack from this sector. He had just given the general quarters command for all personnel to man battle stations.

"Shipmaster give me a report", he said to his ship master Alicia Manus.

With no hesitation Manus replied, "Master at arms Bassilo Boeri reports that the men are ready to defend any boarding action. The Bosons are on standby as well. Emperor willing we will be ready."

"The machine spirit is ready Admiral" interjected Ignas Patrias the ships tech priest.

"Very good. Principal Navigator Orpheus send us through." Martius immediately commanded.

As the crew began its dizzying array of adjustments and machinations to proceed with the Lord Admiral's bidding the Chief Astropath Trajan Bringas, a bald elderly man with very little in the way of fat on his frame and a complexion so pallid as to appear almost gray in color rose from his station on the bridge to address the Admiral,

"Lord Admiral I will not be able to summon reinforcements from holy Terra."

"Acknowledged," replied the Admiral as Master Gunner Debbi Grygie, a scarlet-haired officer in her thirties with the tall physique of a fabled Amazon warrior and the warrior's mentality to match continued as if the Astropath had not spoken,

"All weapons are armed and ready Admiral."

"All fighters are armed and ready for deployment", Horacio Alonso, the Master of Ordinance and shortest member of the crew at just under five feet, continued.

"What of the men?" inquired Deley to no one in particular and everyone in the room at the same time.

Manus immediately replied, "some are going to the Confessor but most are at or rushing to their battle stations. All station heads have been ordered to run the necessary simulations and report back with any anomalies or unique solutions that the crew would come up with. Deley knew that even the most elaborate plan would typically not survive the first engagement. Sometimes the lowliest crewman could see what his superiors had not. The Lord Admiral knew that he would need the full efforts of all of his crew to emerge victorious this day.

The battle fleet Entered the warp and in a few hours they would fight a chaos war fleet that entered the system.

The fleet consisted of the emperor class battle ship where Martius commanded from along with 2 Victory class battle ships, 4 Avenger class Grand cruisers, 5 Dauntless cruisers, 2 packs of 3 fire storm class frigates, and finally 3 squads of 6 cobra class escort craft.

Time skip

"Sir were coming out of the warp" Alicia relayed.

As soon as the fleet came out of the warp they came in sight upon a chaos war fleet. The fleet was lead by a Desolater class battle ship, 5 despoiler class battleships, and 7 executor grand cruisers. It held a black and pink color scheme.

Suddenly one despoiler battleship left the fleet and jumped into the warp.

Suddenly a scream was heard and the communications officer shut off the vox. Moans and screams of pleasure and agony were heard across all channels.

"They are firing on us Captain!" Alicia exclaimed.

"Launch the Shark assault boats" Deley commanded.

"Sir some of the executors are closing the distance."

"What?" the Captain muttered mostly to himself, "but that's suicide. No matter" he continued to Alicia, "have the ship fire the Ryza nova cannon. If we are lucky we can destroy both of those ships and have our avengers close in with the remaining enemy forces!" Deley yelled

"Sir those ships will close in before we get a shot."

"Then have our Dauntless cruisers delay them and have the rest of the fleet target the remaining ships that are keeping their distance." Deley instructed.

To the delight of the crew watching nervously on the bridge and those at their stations throughout the fleet, the Captain's plan worked. The dauntless slowed down the two executors while the nova cannon fired. Three of the dauntless cruisers remained but both executors were destroyed. The rest of the fleet destroyed the desolater, a despoiler and executor grand cruiser. However two fire teams numbering perhaps a total of ten ships of Cobras, the fast attack torpedo boats and one fire team of firestorms, the fleet fire support frigates were destroyed. The avenger class ships quickly targeted the remaining battleships. Their macrocannons destroyed two of the despoiler class ships. The chaos fleet fell back in a tactical retreat away from the fleet while Deley ordered the fleet to regroup

"Status report." he asked

"We only have one squad of fire storms, one squad of cobras which are heavily damaged and must retreat back to the shipyard. Only three of our dauntless are active and ready. One of the avengers took a heavy hit from the enemy and suffered boarding but they'll live." Alicia explained.

"Well lets regroup and establish a perimeter to protect the mining station. There is no doubt that the chaos ship that escaped well be back with reinforcements.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Dawn Chapter 3

By Magnusthered1999 and EMP

Disclaimer we own nothing

 **Hay guys Magnus here. If your reading this then you actually took an interest in this story which I thank you I hope you enjoyed it thus far and hope you stick around till the end please review and Just to let you know the fire emblem characters are going to have there english version names.**

The engines of the Thunderhawk roared as it neared the asteroid station its black hull landing in the hanger bay. It landed its ramp falling and four giants in black armor bearing the sigil of the deathwatch came out followed by a man in his 50s average height, a power sword at his side and a plasma pistol in its holster he wore inquisitorial armor a cloak hid it from sight his face scared his hair shaved. His body held many cybernetics such as augmented limbs and a rebreather. This was Severus Inquisitor of the ordo Xenos

His bodyguards were starting with commander of the kill team were Lyandros a Librarian of the Dark Angels His calm brooding eyes staring into the darkness of the hanger his force staff in his hand and a hood over his black armor.

Next was Phero an Iron father of the Iron hands chapter His power armor held a servo arm, a bolt pistol, Omnesian power axe and frag grenades at the ready While he scanned the room for any threat. His body like all iron hands was completely cybernetic except for his right hand.

Then was Krohl a Wolf Guard of Space Wolves pelts dragged behind his armor a chainsword and bolt pistol in his hands while he looked for anything to fight.

Finally there was Andros of the Ultramarines a plasma cannon in his hands prepared to fire. Lyandros looked to Severus before signaling the kill team onward. They slowly walked through the barely lit hall for a time searching for anything of note. After searching for some time the silence was broken

"Bah it's too quiet!"Krohl remarked

"Silence unless you want everything on this rock to know were here." Andros yelled hoping to make the Space wolf shut up

"If there was anything here we would have been shot by now!"Krohl replied continuing to walk through the small hallway until they came upon a group of Skitarii.

The group went to greet them believing them to be friendly. However a Skitarii with an Arc rifle took notice at them and fired at Phero. Phero saw this and dodged almost getting hit while the other two Skitarri charged at the kill team with Arc Mauls and pistols. Krohl charged shooting one as he moved pelting him with bolt shells until he ran him through with his chain sword. The other was about to hit him from behind but Phero intervened slicing his off with his axe. The last preparing to fire another round was blasted apart by Lyandros's psychic power.

The battle was over as quickly as it started. A moment later they looked to the door on the other side of the room.

"Iron priest open the door." Severus ordered causing the Iron hand to move to the cogitator while Andros took the rear of the hall and prepared to shoot anything that came through the hallway.

After a minute the door opened to reveal a large chamber with tub like structures lined the walls while a control panel sat in the middle of the chamber. Lyandros moved forward to one of the pods where he spotted a name plate on the bottom.

"Inquisitor I found something." He said his dead voice slightly echoing through the room

Severus moved to the pod and looked at the plate where a name was: Azura. The inquisitor wiped the fog from the glass and saw a girl with blue hair in a white dress.

"She is alive for now."Lyandros confirmed

"There must be around one hundred or so people here. But why? Severus questioned

"Because the Emperor commanded it." A voice said coming from the shadow its golden armor and lance weapon lighting the room.

Upon looking at the figure he realized immediately that this was a custody.

"A custody here? Why are you not guarding the Emperor's body on Terra?" He asked the shock evident in his voice.

He stepped forward "The Emperor told me one would come when the time came to release them from stasis."

"Well your Skitarii didn't seem to think so when they attacked" Phero said

"They believed you to be a threat to those in stasis having not recognized your legion." He stated calmly

"Legion there hasn't been a space marine legion since the second founding." Severus said

The custody looked at him

"Forgive me but I don't know what you speak of I have not heard news of the imperium for more than ten Millennium." He said

"Then you do not know?" Severus stated

Severus looked to Lyandros

"You and the others try and get the station back online and take count of how many there in those pods I will speak to the Custody." Severus said

He walked to the Custody while the others did as they were told.

"So let me start with telling me when you came here." Severus ordered

"The emperor left me to guard this place right after the Ullanor crusade and since then I have heard nothing from the imperium itself."

"Then I am afraid that has fallen soon after Ullanor Horus led a rebellion which lead to the Emperor being imprisoned on the golden throne on the verge of death and many of the Primarchs that remained loyal dead or disappeared as a result."Severus

"No this cannot be the Primarchs would never betray the Emperor!" The Custody yelled

"It gets worse after he fell a cult believing the emperor to be a god came into power and it is now the sole religion of the imperium." He said

"Then Mankind has truly fallen the emperor did not wish to be called a god in fact he took steps to free mankind from the idea of gods." He said

"I know not all of us have so far you see I am an Inquisitor of the ordo Xenos my duty is to safeguard the Imperium from the alien races that seek its destruction. But I am also a member of a Secret order known as the ordo Sigilius that remembers what the Emperors true goal was to build an empire of reason."

"Then it is good to see humanity is not truly lost."

"Indeed however the Imperium itself is against the Emperor for its leaders the High Lords of terra grow corrupt and only care to feed their own greed while others suffer. We have tried to take control but it is impossible without the emperor to lead us I fear we are doomed." Severus said a hint of despair in his voice."

"And to make matters worse the Astronomicon has gone out travel across has halted and the forces of chaos will be here any day now." Severus said

"Then we have no time to waste." The custody moved to a nearby panel and a minute later the pods started opening

Severus ran to him.

"What are you doing?"

"Following the Emperor's orders you should call a ship here and get them to his body."

"I am not sending them anyware near the Emperor if you don't tell me who they are."

"I cannot for the Emperor ordered me to not share their identity with anyone without his consent." The custody said then I'll find out myself." He said before going to his vox"  
"Lyandros you and the others gather the people from stasis and put them somware and keep them there I will take one for interrogation.


End file.
